


Kinktbober Day 5: Breathplay/Size Difference

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breathplay, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: WARNING: Breathplay {consensual}Kinks: Breathplay/ Size DifferenceShip: Mike/Levi





	Kinktbober Day 5: Breathplay/Size Difference

Levi’s giddy laugh was barely audible over the sound of Mike’s growl as he slammed the raven against the wall. “You just fucking love riling me up, huh?” The larger man growled, teeth nibbling at the raven’s pale throat.

“Fucking right, I do. It’s the only way you fuck me just how I want it.” Levi’s voice was hoarse, hitched higher with his desire. When Mike’s teeth sank into his skin, the male let out another giddy laugh- mixed with a wanton moan.

“You think it’s so funny, huh?” A large, very large, hand wrapped around that slender throat- applying just the right pressure to make Levi’s breath catch…and his cock grow even harder. And Mike, for as gentle of a creature as he could be, loved to watch those eyes water from the lack of air- loved to watch those cheeks redden in slight distress. Just when Levi’s vision blurred a bit, the hand retracted- and the sly raven sucked in a deep breath. Mike’s huge hands lifted his thighs, slamming him against the wall viciously. And he could easily do that- for his hulking body was twice the size of Levi’s- and it got them both off. “I hate it when you flirt with him in front of me.” Mike complained, bulging cock pressing against Levi’s as he thrusted his hips- slamming Levi’s pliant body to the hard surface with every movement.

“I know,” the raven breathed out, hands tugging at dirty blonde strands. “Why do you think I do it?” That purr earned him a glare, and suddenly they were moving- Mike slamming his body down onto the waiting bed.

“Erwin likes you. We both know it, and flirting with him is fucked, Levi.” The raven rolled his eyes at the observation.

“I don’t fucking _care, _Mike. He knows I’m taken, you know I’m taken- it’s fucking harmless. Don’t get all soft and mopey on me now, _fuck my brains out._” The large man could only scoff, stripping out of his clothing quickly, tossing them away.

“You’re an insatiable little slut.” That earned another laugh, though it didn’t last long as Mike climbed on the bed- forcefully pinning Levi down with a hand back on his throat. “I’m tired of your mouth. If you can’t breathe, you can’t speak- huh?” It was a delicious threat, and Levi’s eyes glistened with interest. The raven was already nude, except for a slutty little g-string over his crotch…which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And of course, as Mike expected, the little whore had a large plug shoved in- keeping him wet and open for his use. It was removed roughly, the thin cloth pulled aside. “You always plan ahead,” he commented, spreading those pale thighs to shove his throbbing cock inside. As much as he complained about Levi’s flirtatious behavior, they both knew it was a mutual interest. Mike got off on knowing others couldn’t have him, and Levi got off on the attention and jealousy. As those silver eyes turned wet and glossy, Mike released his grip on the pale- now marked- neck.

_“Ohhh fuck!” _Levi moaned, inhaling a much-needed breath, eyes screwed shut in pure bliss.

“You like that?” The beast of a man grunted out, thrusting his hips with an eager desperation. The rush Levi got when allowed air again- oh, it was so wonderful for him as well. That tight little ass twitched and flexed around his huge cock- milking his pleasure so incredibly. “Erwin would fucking kill to see you like this. Fucked out, docile and brought to behave from my hands and cock.” Filthy words added into the mix sent the raven into a frenzy- whining and moaning, panting and rutting his hips. Oh, but Mike was having none of that- lowering himself to completely cage in the male, keeping him still and at his mercy. The bear of a man may seem soft and calm, but Levi brought this out. His demanding, forceful side that craved control.

_“Again, please.” _

“Ah-ah. Slow down. Don’t wanna go overboard. You’ll get it when you get it.” As fun as it was- this kind of play was dangerous as hell. Last thing he wanted was for Levi to actually pass out on him. It happened before, and sure he was fine- but it had scared the hell out of Mike. Oh, but Levi was all whines and pleads- begging in that sweet little voice. As Mike fucked harder, aiming for that tensed up bundle of nerves- he gripped that lovely throat once more. Levi couldn’t even scream or moan, couldn’t do anything but let his eyes roll back as pleasure swept over him. “When I let go, you’re gonna cum nice and hard.” The order was growled in his ear, hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin. Mike pulled back to watch Levi’s face, red and tensed in a blissed-out expression. That ass tightened, a clear sign that Levi’s orgasm was incoming, and fast. But Mike waited, a wicked grin on his face as he watched Levi’s silent plea- eyes watered and leaking steady tears. The sight was addicting. And finally, _finally, _when that large hand let go? Levi’s body practically convulsed. His ass twitched and tightened, his cock pulsed out ribbons of white- spots danced in front of his eyes, silent moans trapped in his wide-open mouth. It was intense, it was blinding, it was _incredible. _Levi’s orgasm lasted for several long moments, and when he finally sucked in a deep breath, he shuddered and moaned- the lewdest, filthiest sound Mike had ever heard. It was more than enough for the large man to lose composure, cursing and bucking his hips hard- painting Levi’s convulsing walls with his release.

“Oh my god- oh my… _fuuuuck. Mike. Oh, shit. I love you- yeah.”_ Levi rambled, panting and deflating on the mattress. Then it was over, Mike was pressing soothing kisses to the abused column of his throat, rubbing soothing hands over Levi’s spent limbs. The man took Levi’s breath away, figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship way too much.
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Instagram: charmolypic.levi


End file.
